Weird but cute
by Moriah51
Summary: Drake doesnt know about real love until a new girl doesnt fall for him. I hate summaries, but LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**One weird, but amazing girl**

_I've been wanting this to happen for a long time but I don't own Drake and Josh. REVIEW…please!!_

"Hey Drake, Drake!" Josh yelled.

"Not now I'm busy," said Drake.

"You're watching TV," said Josh.

"Like I said I'm busy," said Drake.

"Drake, do you know where my notes is?" asked Josh.

"You mean the boring papers," asked Drake.

Josh frowned and said "Yes,"

"Oh yah, I threw it away," said Drake.

"Why did you throw it away I was working on the science fair project," said Josh angrily.

"Well how was I suppose to know?" asked Drake.

"It said, "DO NOT TOUCH!!!" on it," said Josh. Luckily for you there was a back up on my computer. Should you get ready for school?" asked Josh.

"I'm ready," said Drake.

At school 

"This is Laraine Coranger," said Mrs. Hafer. "Why don't you sit over there by Drake."

"Hey, I'm Drake," he said.

"Shhhhhh, I'm trying to pay attention," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't written on this in forever but I got in to youtube and all that stuff, by the way my youtube username is deaddaveydkh if anyone wants to check out my videos. 

"So," said Drake later approaching Laraine's locker, "Wanna go out this Friday, my band's playing at the theater?"

"Listen Drake, I think we got of on a bad start, get me a soda?" she asked, trying to escape.

"Sure thing," Drake said walking away as Laraine walked off to chemistry.

"Oh, sorry," Josh said bumping in to Laraine.

"Oh, no problem" she replied, "Aren't you Josh Nickels?"

"Yah, that's me, how'd you know who I was?"

"I've read your research on science," she replied," I think it's really good."

"Thanks, you know most people don't re- "Josh started as the bell rang, " Well I guess we should get to class, see yah later,"

"Hope so," she said leaving as Drake approached the hall with her soda and wondering where she went.

"Hey Mindy," Josh said approaching, "Haven't seen you in a while since you transferred, what are you doing here?"

"Well you know it's your first week as a senior and I wanted to see how you are," she said lying trying to get to her boyfriend that goes there, "And besides my school doesn't start for a couple more weeks."

"Cool, well I better get to class, hey you wanna hang out some time?" asked Josh.

"Sorry, it's been really busy for me lately," she said meaning she had a boyfriend and didn't want Josh in the way.

"Oh well, guess I'll see yah around then," he said heading to class.

Meanwhile Drake was searching the halls in his best spy version doing summersaults and everything looking for Laraine.

I know it wasn't very long sorry bout that. IF YOU DON'T READ THIS MOST LIKLEY YOU WILL BE CLUELESS!! Basically Drake likes Laraine, Laraine likes Josh, Josh likes Mindy, Mindy likes her boyfriend, and she doesn't know it yet but in Chp. 3 you will find out (Can't spoil it) but you're definitely gonna find out about Mindy's BF. REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_**Ok this chapter is mostly about Mindy's BF whom also likes Laraine.**_

_After Class:_

"Hey Jason!" Mindy said to her boy friend, following with a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were gonna be here!"

"You were going to, it's only proper grammar. You see-" Mindy started interrupter by a sigh. "Besides you're a senior and you know school doesn't start with me for a few more weeks!"

"Hey Laraine!" Drake started across the hall, with Laraine pretending not to see him, and Jason watching her.

Laraine turned after a few more minutes of Drake yelling after her.

"What?" she said calmly but really being really annoyed.

"I was just wondering, you wanna go out sometime?" asked Drake, "Sorry but I can't I've got a lot on my hands."

"And I can take them off. Like what?" Drake started, "Like homework,"

"Skip it."

"And my job," she continued.

"Be a little late."

"And moving all my furniture into my house," she said getting more and more angry.

"That's what parents are for!"

"Good bye Drake," she walked away.

"Well still I mean if that's all you have to do," not hearing that last stament, " I mean it sounds a lot like Josh's schedule, and I talk him out of that!" Drake went on talking to himself as Josh passed by looking at him.

"Uh, Drake?" he said.

"Hold on dude! Can't you see I'm talking to… Laraine?"

"Well have you seen Mindy around lately?" Josh said.

"Dude, get over it she moved to a different school and you no that!"

"Yah but she was here earlier!" Josh continued.

"Hey do you no where my paddle ball went?"

"Ugh!" Josh sighed.

Meanwhile Mindy was still taking to Jason.

"Hey there's a new kid here, her name is Laraine. Have you met her?" said Jason.

"Now you don't like Laraine do you?" Mindy replied.

"No, no, of course not!"

"Relax I was just kidding! You better get to class though." She said kissing him goodbye.


End file.
